Soirée d'automne
by Gray-Moze
Summary: Un moment de tendresse pour une triste géante.


**_Soirée d'automne_**

Ça y est, l'automne était enfin là. Les fleurs se fanaient peu à peu et les feuilles se tintaient doucement d'un jaune orangé. Au milieu du parc, Risa Koizumi restait assise sur un banc, le regard vague, admirant les rayons du soleil illuminant les arbres du parc. Cette discrète et chaleureuse lumière se mariait parfaitement avec l'ambiance relaxante du coucher de soleil. La jeune fille aurait très bien pu l'admirer pendant des heures. Mais le soleil disparaissait dans l'horizon, et la chaleur laissait place à un froid se faisant de plus en plus présent. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer.

Koizumi soupira. Combien de fois était-elle passée par ici ? A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'emparait d'elle, un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refréner. Pourtant elle n'avait rien vécu de spécial dans ce parc, mais malgré ça il lui évoquait toujours ce sentiment de nostalgie. Peut-être car il s'agissait de « leur » parc, à elle et Otani. C'était celui par lequel ils passaient pour se rendre à leur lycée... Enfin, quand ils allaient encore au lycée.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un nouveau soupir à la simple pensée de son ancienne école. Elle pouvait sans mal affirmer que cet endroit avait été le théâtre de ses plus belles années. Des années que Risa était sûre de ne jamais oublier. Les moments qu'elle avait passés là-bas étaient bien trop précieux. Mais le plus précieux de tous était sans aucun doute celui de son dix-huitième anniversaire. C'était ce jour là qu'Otani l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Enfin si l'on exclut la fois ou il s'était évanoui bien sûr.

A cette pensé la rouquine se mit à rougir. Même après deux ans de vie commune, elle continuait à avoir des sentiments forts pour Otani, elle pourrait même dire que son amour s'était renforcé avec le temps. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas immédiatement le garçon qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Hé la géante, tu rêvasses encore ?

Cette phrase la fit de suite sortir de sa rêverie. En relevant les yeux elle constata que le garçon en face d'elle n'était autre que son grand amour, Otani Atsushi.

\- Otani ! Je suis si contente que tu sois venu, s'exclama t-elle en souriant.

\- Évidemment, pourquoi j'aurais refusé.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Risa s'était comme réfugiée dans le parc. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si il lui manquait une partie d'elle. Et ça Otani l'avait bien compris. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mot, un simple regard suffisait à voir si son idiote de petite copine allait bien ou pas. Alors forcément quand elle lui avait envoyé un SMS disant qu'elle était au parc et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à annuler son match de basket pour la retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda t-elle en voyant son petit copain poser un assez gros sac bleu, juste à côté du banc.

\- Mon sac de sport, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu avais un match aujourd'hui ?

Otani s'assit à son tour sur le banc, en lâchant un râle sonore.

\- … Il a été annulé, mentit-il. Mais Risa n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué la petite hésitation qu'il avait eu au moment de répondre.

Un léger blanc s'installa avant que la rousse ne réponde enfin.

\- Désolée..., Murmura t-elle, le regard baissé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Pour ton match...

\- Ça va je t'ai dit qu'il avait été...

\- Ne mens pas ! Le coupa t-elle.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa avant qu'Otani ne reprenne la parole.

\- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas pour ça...

Le jeune couple s'échangea un regard complice, puis Risa sourit discrètement. C'était incroyable cette capacité qu'avait Otani pour la faire re-tomber amoureuse à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était comme si le cœur de Risa était un gigantesque puzzle, et qu'Otani réussissait à lui dérober un morceau à chaque fois. Comment faisait-il ?

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais fait venir, la géante ?

\- Qui tu traites de géante ? Sale nain !

\- Toi évidemment, qui d'autre ? Provoqua t-il avec un air qui se voulait décontracté.

Habituellement Risa aurait littéralement sauté sur Otani pour lui arracher la tête, mais étrangement elle n'en fit rien. Elle lâcha un énième soupir en se relevant de son banc et commença à marcher silencieusement en direction du petit chemin de terre qui faisait le tour du parc. Surpris par cette attitude, Otani se leva à son tour et la suivit, en prenant soin d'empoigner son sac de sport.

\- Otani... On peut marcher un peu ?

Le ton qu'avait emprunté la rousse était vraiment inhabituel, presque suppliant. Aussi le jeune garçon acquiesça simplement en se plaçant à côté d'elle. Et ensemble ils entamèrent leur marche autour du parc, profitant ainsi du calme ambiant. A cette heure-ci les enfants étaient déjà tous rentrés chez eux, et l'endroit était plongé dans une relaxante prospérité. Le jeune couple put ainsi profiter en paix du doux bruissement des feuilles mortes et de la brise fraîche qui caressait leur visage.

\- Otani... Désolée...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses encore ? Soupira t-il.

\- Parce que je t'ai fait venir pour rien.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se contenta de regarder sa belle d'un air interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- J'ai dit dans mon SMS que j'avais besoin de toi... C'est faux, en réalité je... J'avais juste envie de te voir..., bredouilla t-elle.

\- Hum... Je vois...

Otani ne parut pas énervé le moins du monde, parce qu'au fond de lui il savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Risa allait mal, et quel que soit son problème il serait là pour l'aider, quitte à louper tous les matches du monde.

\- Tss... t'es vraiment idiote, souffla t-il.

\- Je sais...

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de te justifier.

Risa se stoppa en entendant ces mots. Il n'était pas en colère ?

\- Mais, Otani... A cause de moi tu..

\- Je m'en fiche ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, quel que soit le moment. Même si cette chose consiste à traîner dans un parc le soir. Tant que ça te fait plaisir ça me va.

Le cœur de Koizumi rata un battement. C'était tellement rare que son petit ami lui dise ce genre de choses. Alors lorsque ça arrivait, la pauvre Risa n'en croyait jamais ses oreilles. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait cacher ses joues rouges pivoine.

\- Otani... Je.. Je vais bien je t'assure.

\- Maintenant c'est toi qui mens, idiote.

\- Je ne mens pas ! Et c'est toi l'idiot ! Idiot !

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard avant de rire en chœur.

\- T'es vraiment irrécupérable, ronchonna t-il.

\- Je sais..., répondit-elle avec une voix cassée qui fit taire son rire.

\- Dit, tu ne veux pas simplement me dire ce qu'il y a ? Ça irait plus vite tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais... je vais très bien Otani je t'assure.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de te voir !

Les joues de Risa étaient toujours teintées de rouge, mais cette fois-ci c'était de colère. Il venait de lui dire de ne pas se justifier et maintenant il faisait l'inverse. Y a pas à dire, Otani était vraiment un idiot.

\- C'est mal de vouloir passer du temps avec son petit copain ?! Enchaîna t-elle

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est toi, tu as l'air tellement...

Otani voulut terminer sa phrase, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir. La rousse qui le regardait intensément se figea une seconde avant de l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Je suis tellement...?

\- Tu es... bizarre aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas tort, elle était bizarre. Une étrange géante incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais pourtant ses sentiments étaient clairs, depuis la fin du lycée elle avait peu à peu perdu le contact avec la plupart de ses amis. Même de sa meilleure amie. Et plus les jours passaient plus le sentiment de solitude qui lui rongeait la poitrine grossissait. Parfois la nuit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en réalisant que les plus belles années de sa vie étaient terminées. Ses émotions horribles qui l'agressaient de part en part ne pouvaient être apaisées que par une seule personne, un petite gnome à l'humour nul et à l'ego surdimensionné. Un petit gnome bête et ignare qui lui faisait oublier toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses, un petit gnome qui lui faisait se sentir bien, même dans des moments de solitude et qui parvenait à réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Un magnifique petit gnome aux yeux éclatants et au sourire divin.

Ne trouvant pas ses mots elle murmura simplement.

\- Oui... Je suis bizarre...

Sans un mot à son tour il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit tendrement la main. Rougissant de nouveau la jeune Koizumi n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que son petit ami ne pose subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- C'est clair... Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Soudain rouge pivoine la jeune fille bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit beaucoup rire Otani. Voir ce visage déconfit et gêné lui procurait toujours une joie immense. Plus que celle de se sentir désiré ou simplement de savoir qu'il avait assez de charme pour faire rougir une fille. Non cette joie était tout autre, elle était simplement provoquée par la vision d'une Koizumi qui souriait bêtement. Une simple vue attendrissante qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui rappelait chaque jour pourquoi il l'aimait tant.

\- T... T'es vraiment un idiot ! Ne m'embrasse pas aussi subitement !

\- Quoi ça ne t'a pas plu ?

\- C... C'est pas ça mais..

\- Ahahah ! T'es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis, ria t-il à plein poumon.

Rouge de honte elle s'efforçait de cacher ses joues derrière son écharpe, mais trop tard, Otani avait tout vu, et ça le faisait rire.

\- Au fait Koizumi, tu as faim ? Questionna t-il alors que son rire disparaissait lentement.

\- Hum, un peu, reconnut-elle.

\- On va manger ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

Du Otani tout craché, il savait vraiment comment remonter le moral de sa petite amie. Et pour ça le mieux restait de couper court à toutes pensées négatives. En fait c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant, car avec lui toutes ses mauvaises pensées disparaissaient pour laisser place à une joie spontanée.

-... OK, finit-elle par dire en toute simplicité.

Et tous deux prirent le chemin en direction du centre ville, main dans la main.

Au moins une chose était sûre. Koizumi était une grande girafe au sale caractère. A la fois exaspérante et emmerdante, mais malgré ça elle avait réussi à être en couple avec la seule personne qui l'accepterait toujours pour ce qu'elle était. Et grâce à lui jamais elle ne serait seule... Même si il lui faudra du temps pour un jour s'en rendre compte.


End file.
